


my favorite table

by one_of_those_crushing_scenes



Series: Prompt Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #BuckyNat Week, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_of_those_crushing_scenes/pseuds/one_of_those_crushing_scenes
Summary: Prompt: “I want to believe you, I do, but I’m a little confused as to what’s going on here.”





	my favorite table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stars_inthe_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/gifts).



The digital clock on her nightstand reads 2:48 AM when Natasha opens her eyes. She’s got a nagging bladder, and she’s alone in the bed, and…what are those noises she hears coming from the living room? It had better not be a surprise birthday party, not at this time of night. She needs her sleep.

She drags herself out of bed, wraps a robe around herself, and makes her way through the hallway. The light is on in the living room, and she hears a shushing sound. What the hell?

She turns the corner and blinks at the sight. Sharon is there with James in the corner of the room, and they’re setting up what looks like some piece of furniture? No…it’s an arcade game. In the living room.

Sharon looks up and sees her. “Oh, no! Did we wake you!”

“I’m not sure,” Natasha says. “Am I awake?”

James walks up to her and puts his hands on her shoulders. “You’re probably wondering what’s going on here.”

“No, no,” she says, shaking her head. “I’m sure it’s something completely normal.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” Sharon says from the corner. “Birthday present. It was Bucky’s idea.”

Natasha takes a closer look. “A pinball machine?”

“Yeah, you were supposed to wake up in the morning and see the game in the living room and then you’d play pinball while I made you waffles.” James sounds a little disappointed.

“You didn’t have to tell her about the waffles,” Sharon points out.

“Oh. Right.”

Natasha looks between the two of them and the half-finished pinball machine. “Aw, the two of you…that’s really sweet.”

“I could make the waffles now, while Sharon finishes up,” James offers.

Natasha looks at the clock, then shrugs. “Yeah, sure. I could eat waffles.”

“Okay, then.” He heads toward the kitchen, stopping to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Happy birthday, babe.”


End file.
